


Breaking Point

by maddiebug



Series: Concussed Chat [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Ladybug, Alternate Timeline, Marinette gets akumatized, this one won't have a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24713668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: In the alternate timeline to my fic Self-Reliance, Chat Noir never gets a concussion. They never reveal their identities, and Marinette feels like she has no one she can confide in.As Lila drives her friends away, Marinette feels more and more alone.She's good at controlling her emotions, but even she has her breaking point.And Hawkmoth is ready to take advantage of that.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Concussed Chat [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785271
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so honestly, you could read self-reliance first, but this is an alternate timeline of that one, so like.... this is chronologically first, and then Bunnyx travels back and "fixes" things?? 
> 
> So this one should be read first but like idk.
> 
> Also, sorry in advance, this one does not have a happy ending. Self-Reliance has the happy ending for this AU
> 
> (And yes the first like five lines of this one and self-reliance are the same, but then its different I promise.)

The battle was nearing it's end. Ladybug had the Akuma tied up, and Chat was reaching his cataclysm towards the akumatized object.

In an instant, the victim was freed and the butterfly purified. 

Slowly, they looked around. "Ladybug, Chat Noir? What happened?" 

"You were akumatized."

"Its nothing to be ashamed of. Its all okay now."

"Oh my God. I have to go apologize." They turned and bolted away.

Ladybug turned to her partner. "Well that was weird. And easy. Neither of us used our powers." 

Chat shrugged. "Not any weirder than normal."

"I mean-"

"Two words. Mr. Pigeon."

"Fair." Ladybug shrugged. "That's always weird."

"You're telling me." Chat waved his arms around dramatically. "Every time he gets evilized, I have a stuffy nose for days. My eyes water for hours, because of a middle aged man obsessed with birds."

"When you say it liked that, it is weird." She chuckled.

"So, tell me, my lady, what are your plans for this weekend?"

"I'm probably just going to stay home and..." she squinted at him. "Chat, no."

"I didn't even ask you out yet."

"I know."

"But we could go on a nice date-"

"Chat. We can't go on a date while Hawkmoth is terrorizing Paris."

He winked. "Does that mean we can go on a date after he's defeated?"

"Yes?" She shook her head. "No..no."

"No?"

"I don't know. Its complicated."

"Oh." He sighed, knowingly, "the other boy?"

"Honestly, I haven't even been thinking about him recently."

"You haven't?"

"No. I... I want to be his friend, but the way he's been acting, isn't friendly at all."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he's nice to me, we used to talk all the time, but he's also all buddy-buddy with the girl who's bullying me."

"You?" Chat blinked. "Ladybug is being bullied?"

"Yes.. and this boy told me to let it go, because she wasn't hurting anyone." She snorted. "Apparently he didn't realize that I was crying because of her."

"He sounds dumb." 

"I think he's just sheltered." She rolled her eyes. "Oblivious, not stupid."

"You don't need to make excuses for him."

"No, I don't."

"So, we might go on a date?"

"I don't know. You're my best friend, Chat. Even after we reveal identities, I don't want to make things awkward. I'd rather just be your friend than risk losing your friendship."

"Ladybug, you're my best friend. I promise, if we date, and break up, I will still be your friend."

"It'll be weird tho-"

"We won't make it weird."

"I do like you Chat, but honestly, we have much more important things right now than dating each other."

"You're right, Hawkmoth is top priority."

"I was thinking, like, my calc homework due tomorrow, but yeah, that's up there. I haven't been sleeping very well, I'm behind on... my job, and it's just a stressful time."

"I know what you mean. I barely have any free time, in between school, extracurricular activities and my job, it's impossible to sleep."

"I think I've cried more days this week than I haven't."

"Ladybug... do you, like, need a hug?"

"That would be nice." She sniffled. "Sometimes, I just feel alone."

"But you aren't." He wrapped his arms around her. "You've got me, and Queen Bee-"

"Queen Bee used to bully me.." she made a choked noise, that he wasn't sure if it was a laugh or a son, into his shoulder.

"But you have Rena Rouge and Carapace-"

"I-" she only sobbed harder.

"Okay, bad examples, never mind." He sat down, holding her in his arms. "You have me."

"Yeah, I do." She sniffed. 

"You and me against the world, bug."

"I hope it's not the whole world against us."

"Together, we can do anything. We save the world every day. Some day, we are going to get Hawkmoth and bring justice."

"Yeah." She sat up, rubbing her eyes. "I have you, and Tikki."

"That's the spirit!" 

"You and me, against the world."

....

Adrien was worried about Ladybug. All day, throughout school, all he could think about was her collapsing in his arms.

Be couldn't believe that someone would have the audacity to bully her. She was such a wonderful person. Kind and caring, like Marinette.

Adrien glanced behind him.

The "everyday Ladybug" wasn't doing too well either. She hadn't slept in days, wearing no makeup to hide the dark circles under her eyes, which were red, like she'd been crying or having an allergy attack. 

The usual smile was torn from her face, replaced by a grimace. 

Adrien felt shocked. Marinette was usually so happy and reassuring. She usually talked people down from being akumatized.

At the moment, she seemed like the must likely candidate for evilization.

That was scary to think about. Marinette would be a difficult Akuma. Not only was she creative, and clever, she was quick. She could match wits with Ladybug. 

He had seen her fight as Multi-mouse, and had no desire to fight against her. 

So he tried to talk to her, after class. "Hey, Mari, how are you doing?"

She sighed. "I'm fine."

"Really? Because you look liked you've been crying."

"I said," she clenched her fists, "I was fine."

"Sorry." He took a step back. "I won't push it. I just want you to know, that whatever you're going through, I'm here for you. If you need someone to talk to, I'm always-"

She laughed. "No offense, Adrien, but you're like the last person I'd like to talk to about this."

"But-"

"Other than Lila."

"We're friends, Marinette?"

"I'm pretty sure friends don't try to frame their friend's friends for cheating."

"That wasn't me?"

"You are Lila's friend, right?"

"Well, yeah, but we can both be-"

"And you knew what she was saying was wrong?"

"Yeah?"

"But you did nothing to stop her?"

"Well, no-"

"That's called being a bystander. A pushover. Adrien, if you see something wrong, say something."

"It wasn't hurting anyone."

"That's the thing." Marinette sighed. "You keep saying she want hurting anyone, but she was hurting me."

"I didn't want her to get Akumatized again. I'm trying to protect us all."

"We don't all need protection, Adrien."

"No, I mean-" he took a breath. "I'm trying to protect you, Marinette. I care about you, and I don't want Lila to hurt you. She agreed to leave you alone if I was friends with her. And her emotions are so strong, she's a very high Akuma risk."

"That's funny, I almost got akumatized, because she made me cry in the bathroom, yesterday. Explain how that is leaving me alone-"

"No..." he gasped.

"Yeah. So, go on, tell me how important it is to protect Lila's emotions."

"I'm sorry-"

"I want to hear. Tell me why she matters more than I do."

"I never said that-"

"But that's how you've been acting. You and the rest of the class. You shoved me to the back of the classroom like I didn't matter. You let her do what she wants, while I cry alone in the bathroom. Well, guess what, I'm fed up."

"Marinette." Adrien spoke slowly. "You might want to calm down."

"Calm down?" Marinette smirked. "I'm only getting started."

"Mari, I don't want to frighten you, but there's actually an-"

Marinette looked behind her, to see an evil butterfly. It adhered itself to her backpack, covering her in a purple mist, transforming her into an evil version of herself.

One bent on revenge, and seizing Chat Noir and Ladybug's miraculous.

_Miss Fortune, I will give you the power to wreak havoc on those who have wronged you. You will give your classmates what they deserve. Its going to be a bad day for all who have wronged you. In return, I ask for one thing: Ladybug and Chat Hour's miraculous._

In Marinette's place stood a monster. She looked like Ladybug, but greyscale, all the joy and color gone, except her striking blue eyes.

The outline of a glowing butterfly was visible around her face, and she laughed. "Yes, Hawkmoth."

"-akuma." Adrien finished weakly. 

Then he sprinted away like his life depended on it. (Which, to be fair, it probably did).


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This like doesn't matter at all, but fun fact, when I was writing that scene in the last chapter where Marinette calls Adrien a bystander, all I could think about was the John Mukasey "over there on the bench" skit and I almost quoted it, but I felt like "how are you better than a Nazi?" DiD not fit the tone I was going for and kept that out I just wanted to share that with you.

Adrien ran from Miss Fortune until he was out of breath, which was pretty far. After all, between fencing and recreational running as Chat Noir, Adrien was fairly in-shape. And he had endurance.

After a few blocks, Miss Fortune was no longer behind him.

That was good, because it gave him a chance to transform and fight her, but it was bad, because it meant she had moved on to other targets. Adrien couldn't let anyone else get hurt for something he caused. 

He and Marinette were friends, even if he hadn't been acting like it lately, and although getting akumatized was an overreaction, she deserved an apology.

She was busy, and tired and probably having a bad day.

Even Ladybug had bad days. 

Adrien ducked into a corner. "Claws out!" 

As soon as he transformed, he headed back towards Miss Fortune. 

He jumped over rooftops, passing by some concerning sights. Lila was crying, because she had gotten expelled, Alya kept trying to talk, but no one would listen, and Nino was just sitting on the ground, shaking his head.

It had to be the work of the Akuma.

Somehow, Marinette had made them feel what she felt, loneliness, sadness, betrayal. In her akumatized eyes, it probably looked like justice. 

In his eyes, it had to stop. 

Part of him wanted to go back and comfort his friends, but they weren't completely innocent, and it was more important to free Marinette from evil. She was not the kind of person to hurt others, that was all Hawkmoth.

As he charged forward, Bunnyx appeared behind him, jogging to keep up. "Chat, I've been running these numbers and I just can't get this to work. We can't fight her." 

"What are you talking about? Its just Marinette."

"Just Marinette?" Bunnyx frowned. "Literally give minutes ago, you-"

"I've met you once."

"Wait.. maybe I'm five minutes early." 

"Don't go-"

It was too late. Chat Noir was left behind to fight Marinette, on his own.

At least until Ladybug showed up. 

"Marinette!" He shouted. "This isn't you!"

She smirked at him. "I'm not Marinette anymore. I'm Miss Fortune."

He charged towards her, baton held like a sword. "I know that there's good in you, stop this chaos!"

"You have no idea how much chaos is inside of me." With one hand, she knocked his baton aside, sending him reeling. 

He spun around, hitting the ground. "I don't want to fight you."

"Hopefully, you won't have to." Somehow, in a moment of Ladybug-like skill, she threw her yo-yo at him, completely tying him up.

"You're going to regret this. I won't hurt you, but she Ladybug shows up, she's going to fight you. You could surrender now, and-"

"Ladybug? You think I'm worried about Ladybug?"

"Well yeah, she's going to-"

"She's not going to do anything." Miss Fortune laughed. "Ladybug is right here. She's been right here all along."

"No." He gasped. "That's impossible."

If Marinette was Ladybug, that meant that he was the bad friend she had talked about. He gave her horrible advice. He was a hypocrite and-

She used to have a crush on him. 

She was his best friend. And at the same time, she couldn't stand him anymore. 

"Oh its definitely possible."

He stared, blurting out the only thing he could think of. "I love you."

The situation could've been much more awkward, had she known that he was Adrien. 

"I know. Its very sweet." She grimaced. "But very unfortunate.... I don't want to hurt you."

"I-"

"You've always been so kind to me. You stood with me when no one else would. You and me against the world."

"I didn't mean like this. You can't destroy the world, Bug."

"You're my world. As long as I keep you safe, nothing else matters. And Hawkmoth promised that you would be safe."

"Hawkmoth is a liar. Ladybug, you know he's never fulfilled his promises."

"He's going to fulfill this one. 'll make sure of it."

"Don't-" he struggled against the yo-yo. "Let me go and ill make everything right. I'll get Lila to tell the truth. I'll make Chloe apologize."

"Apologies don't make things right, kitty. Its a step in the right direction, but its not enough. They deserve to feel the pain I did."

"No, they don't." He wiggled. "And you know it. Just like you know that I shouldn't be tied up, and you know that-"

"Silence!" She shouted. "You're yelling at me."

"Sorry-"

"Not you. Hawkmoth. He's yelling and you're talking and its too much." She Sat down on the ground. "Shut up."

"Do you need a hug?"

"No. I need-" She closed her eyes and started yelling at the purple mask on her face. "Fine. I'll do it your way." 

"Don't do it his way."

"I'm sorry. I really wanted to avoid hurting you, kitty." She pulled a bomb out of a pocket that had previously not existed. "I'm strapping this to you."

"Horrible idea." He groaned.

"Look, as soon as I find everyone who has hurt me and bring them to justice, I'll let you go and we will give Hawkmoth our miraculous."

"Somehow, I like that less than the bomb."

"Well, this way, I know you'll stay. If anyone tries to unscrew the bomb, it will explode on you, which I don't want to have to clean up."

"You're terrifying." 

"Do you like it?" She winked.

"No! The Ladybug I love is sweet and kind and doesn't strap people to bombs."

"Clearly you don't know me very well."

"I know she's in there."

"She's gone. I'm only going to hurt those who have wronged me, just stay still, kitty." With a little wave, she ran away, probably to find a new victim, an idea that terrified Chat. 

No one, even a hero in a magical suit of protection needed a bomb strapped to them.

Just as he was about to start pulling on wires, Bunnyx appeared again. "Oh good its just you. Where are we?"

"Ladybug is akumatized. She's hurting everyone, and I can't escape."

"Well, I come from the future, so..."

"So we've got this?"

"Or I have to find a way to avoid this."

"Is there any way you can help me? I'm really stuck."

"I shouldn't interfere. Not unless I have to. But, you can help yourself."

Chat wiggled. "Help myself? How?"

"Use your cataclysm to destroy the ropes and bomb."

"Genius. Cataclysm." With one swipe, he was free of his restraints. "Now, we go fight her."

"I'd hold back if I were you."

"What do you mean?"

"The weather is looking quite... explosive."

He looked to the sky, to see thousands of little bombs, landing all over Paris. "Hey! Puns are my thing."

"Yeah, you were going to say it, but I beat you to the punch. I've had this conversation like five times already."

"Five times?"

"This is the best place to jump, to tell you strategy. Her backpack is the Akuma. Break that and you can cataclysm the butterfly."

"But I already used my Cataclysm."

"Shit." Bunnyx swore. "Then, this is going to be rough. I'll catch up to you in five."

She disappeared, leaving Chat alone, to locate and fight his best friend. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chat Noir ran after Miss Fortune. "Please, stop. I know you don't want to do this."

She laughed, as bombs rained from the skies, destroying the city below. "You have no idea what I'm capable of."

"You're wrong." 

"What?" She turned to him, and everything froze. The bombs stayed put, mid-air, not moving. "Really? I'm wrong?"

"I know exactly what you're capable of, Ladybug."

"I told you, I'm not Ladybug."

"You are strong, bold, and brave."

"I will bring justice-"

"You Will. You are capable of saving the world. You are capable of fighting Hawkmoth. I've seen you resist him before. You can do it now. Just close your eyes and focus."

She blinked. "I can't. I'm not strong enough."

"Yes you are." He stepped closer to her. "And I know you won't hurt me. You and me against the world."

"You and me against-" she fell to her knees. "Make it stop!"

"Cataclysm." He whispered, but nothing happened. "Well, shit." His timer beeped rapidly. "It hasn't been five minutes yet."

"Apparently, you're wrong." Miss Fortune looked up from her tears to gape at Chat Noir. "Adrien?"

"Well, this is awkward."

The mask appeared over her face. "No, I'm not going to hurt him. No. He's still my partner. What do you mean?" Miss Fortune frowned. "I am not going to repeat that. Really? Fine. I dare you. Do it." 

The Akuma released itself from her backpack, as Marinette collapsed, into Adrien's arms.

He checked her pulse, and she was still breathing. 

Her eyes fluttered softly, and she smiled. "You saved me, partner."

"You and me against the world."

He leaned his face near hers, ready for the first kiss.

"Ahem." Bunnyx cleared her throat. "Sorry to interrupt, but that Akuma is escaping."

"Oh, right, yeah." Adrien set Marinette down, and stood up. "What do we do? She's in no shape to purify it."

"No," Bunnyx shrugged, "but you are. I'll stay with Marinette until you get back."

"My ears aren't pierced."

"Adrien," Bunnyx winked, "we both know that's a lie."

"What are you talking about?"

"Even if you deleted the pictures of your emo phase, they still exist. Once you post something it can't be erased." 

Adrien sighed, taking the earrings from Marinette, giving her his ring. "Just promise me you won't mention my emo phase again."

"No promises."

Adrien stared. "Bunnyx."

"Fine, I won't talk to Marinette-"

"Or Ladybug.." he interjected.

"Oh hey, its getting away!" Bunnyx pointed at the Akuma, fluttering off into the distance. "You should go get that."

"Tikki, spots on!" After Adrien transformed, he glared at Bunnyx. "This conversation isn't over."

He had to swing across a couple rooftops, but eventually, he caught the Akuma in his yo-yo and purified it. 

He summoned a lucky charm (a business card with his father's name), and threw it back into the air to reverse all the damage. 

Finally, he returned to the rooftop where Marinette had been. She was sitting up, talking to Bunnyx. 

"Bug, we did it!" 

She threw her arms around him. "Adrien, that was all you."

Bunnyx cleared her throat. "Once again, I hate to be this person, but, it's not all good news."

"What do you mean?"

"Marinette, you tell him." 

"Me? Fine." Marinette took a breath. "The Ladybug cute heals damage, but it doesn't erase memories."

"Uhh, you and I remember Dark Cupid very differently. Oblivio-"

"In most cases. In most cases, everyone remembers what happened, even once the danger is gone."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying Hawkmoth knows."

"He knows?"

"He knows who I am." 

"That can't be good." Adrien bit his cheek. "Anyway you can pretend to not be Ladybug? We could throw him off the trail."

"No. He knows. And he knows who you are too."

"That's really not good."

"If it helps, I think I know who he is."

"Who?"

"Your dad."

"Huh. I should probably be more surprised by that, shouldn't I?"

"Nah, he sucks."

"He really does."

"Guys, focus." Bunnyx clapped. "We need to come up with a plan. We have to hit Hawkmoth before he hits us. He can't see it coming."

"Right."

"Yes, listening."

"We have a couple of options." The pink-haired superhero shrugged. "For one, we could charge right now-" she disappeared for a moment.

"What do you think that meant?"

"I have no idea." Marinette shrugged. "Maybe she's checking how things work out."

"No!" Bunnyx jumped out of a portal. "You can't attack now. But you also can't pretend like everything is normal. I can't find a way where Hawkmoth doesn't win."

"I'm sure there's a way, right?"

"Yeah, you helped me find the way to cure Ladybug."

"This is different. Its becoming a fixed timeline. I don't know what I can do-"

Marinette looked pale. "Like Chat Blanc?"

"Exactly."

She turned to Adrien. "This is not good."

"Not good at all." Bunnyx shook her head. "I didn't want to do this, but I can go back in time, and try to change things."

"Change things how?"

"If we prevent Marinette from being akumatized, Hawkmoth Wong know your identities."

"That's genius. But how do you do that?"

"I don't know. Marinette, what's something that'll distract you, but not upset you."

"That's... a hard one."

"Think about it-"

"Well, if Adrien asked me out-"

"No." Bunnyx and Adrien said in unison.

"What, why?"

"It'll mess up the timeline. It's tricky. You guys aren't supposed to really get together before you figure out identities or things get messy."

"You'd probably yell at me." 

"I think I'd kiss you."

He raised an eyebrow. "I asked you if you'd been sleeping well and you got akumatized."

"I had a rough week."

"Okay, so we won't have Adrien ask you out. Next plan."

"I mean, if you asked me out now, I'd say yes."

"Would you?"

"Guys, stop getting distracted."

"Right."

"Sorry."

"Any other ideas? What do you care about?"

"Fashion?"

"Not helpful Adrien. Shut up."

He winked. "Make me."

"Oh, you wish." Marinette smirked.

"Guys!"

"The one thing I really care about- the one person, is Chat. The last couple of months, he's been the only thing keeping me sane."

Adrien frowned. "I don't like where this is headed."

"You think, if Chat gets hurt, you'd drop everything to help him?"

"I know I would." 

"For the record, I don't want to get hurt."

"But, won't that increase the chance of Hawkmoth figuring him out?"

"Wait a minute, you guys might be on to something."

"I don't want her to hurt you."

"If it's the only option-"

"If you hurt me, and Haworth gets my miraculous, Plagg will terrorize him. He will never figure out who you are Marinette, and-"

"But you'll get hurt."

"It'll be worth it, to save the world."

"If Plagg is in Hawkmoth's hands, I know he will do whatever he can to disrupt him."

Marinette crossed her arms. "I don't like it, but if you think it'll work, she can try it."

"I do."

"You and me against the world."

Adrien turned back toward the time-traveler. "Do it. Bunnyx, if it'll save the world, break my leg, give me a concussion. Do whatever it takes."

"I don't know if I can."

"You have to." He looked her in the eyes. "Do whatever you can Bunnyx."

"Do what you have to." Marinette frowned.

"I don't like this."

"Neither do we. But there's not another choice, right?"

"Let me see-" Bunnyx disappeared. 

After a minute, Marinette frowned. "Isn't she usually back by now?"

"Maybe she found another way?"

"Or not. What if we corrupted the timeline?" Marinette started pacing back and forth. "We messed things up so bad that she never existed. I never even got the chance to give her the miraculous because I messed up here."

Adrien grabbed her hand. "No, that can't happen. If the timeline is messed up, she never would have been able to travel to it. Somehow, there is a right timeline. Bunnyx is going to fix things."

"But not for us."

"What do you mean?"

"She didn't come back. This is a fixed timeline now."

"No, she just messed up the timing. She has to come back."

"I don't think she can. We're on our own, Adrien."

"But like, you have the miraculous box, right? We still have a chance."

"It's at home. Hawkmoth saw the location. He knows everything that we know. I don't think we do have a chance." She shook her head.

"So, what do we do? What's the plan?"

"What can we do?"

"The way I see it, we have two options. We can run, or we can stand and fight."

Marinette frowned. "I don't like either of those options."

"Well, what else is there?"

"Well..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very long authors note here, sorry.   
> It is at this point that Bunnyx travels back and pushes Chat off a building, breaking his leg. Ladybug brings him to the hospital, but leaves him in the waiting room, gets akumatized the next day anyways, and he can't really fight her with a broken leg.  
> That doesn't work, resulting in another failed timeline.  
> Then she distracts Ladybug, who misses her yo-yo and takes a very nasty fall-  
> Another failed timeline.  
> Her next try is throwing a knife at Chat, but them Ladybug and Chat Noir jump her and don't listen to anything she says, and that messes up the timeline as well.  
> Her fourth attempt involved duct tape and a fake kidnapping- Ladybug yelled at her for hours, threatening to never give her the miraculous.  
> Another failed timeline.  
> The fifth timeline, she travels back too far and beats up Gabriel Agreste before he has Adrien, which creates a world without Chat Noir, its unbalanced, and a failed timeline.  
> There's another timeline where they're all pirates because Bunnyx traveled back to the 1400s and accidentally changes the fate of the world. all government is gone just a bunch of different pirate factions, the coolest timeline, but also ends terribly.  
> There's also a dystopian one where Adrien never purifies Miss Fortune and the entire world is destroyed, think Chat Blanc but reversed. Failed timeline.  
> Finally, after that, she goes back and breaks some building, dropping a piece of scaffolding on Chat's head, which causes some minor problems, but results in Hawkmoth surrendering. It is the successful timeline. (Which is self-reliance, the first work in this series)
> 
> Yeah, so let me know what you guys want to see. Should I continue this timeline? Should I write some oneshots of the other timelines? Should I add more to the first timeline? 
> 
> I have some ideas, but I am open to suggestions.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I think this'll just be like two/three chapters


End file.
